


Blowing Off Steam

by sydney100757



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney100757/pseuds/sydney100757
Summary: Spectre goes to confront Krystof about his reckless killing in their simulations but gets a little distracted





	Blowing Off Steam

Krystof walked into the gender neutral locker room. Today's simulation was a tough one, but that made the win all of the more satisfying. He won the final round for his team and that was what counted. It was at the cost of one of his teammates lives but it was just a simulation after all. The girls, with the exception of Erin, basically walked through not having any heavy armor they needed to take off. Spectre usually just walked through. Some secret identity thing that Krystof didn't understand, but whatever. Donnie and Erin were chatting as they both took off their heavy armor. 

Tavo gave him a strong pat on the shoulder when he left. Krystof opened the locker labeled Firebreak. He carefully took off the tank on his back and stretched with a slight hiss. As much as he loved his purifier it'd be the reason he'd get back problems later in life. He put it at the back of the wide locker. He worked on getting his boots off next. At some point in the process of unbuttoning them and getting them separated from his pants Erin and Donnie left saying something about drinks later.

Just as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the flame retardant pants he noticed something moving in the corner. He squinted trying to see better. The blur quickly moved closer to him and Spectre took off active camo. 

“What you did out there today was sloppy.” Spectre seethed. Krystof raised a brow from under his helmet.

“You mean winning?” He said taking off the pants. He had been wearing a pair of jeans underneath. He unclipped the straps that held his shirt down and kept it from riding up.

“Killing me. We were on the same team.”

“Don't get in my way then we won't have problems.” He chuckled “look, it's a simulation, it's not like I killed you.”

“What if it wasn't.”

“would've been more careful.” Kristoff took off his helmet. His sandy blonde hair was stuck up at weird angles and some was stuck to his forehead. His pale blue eyes stared daggers at Spectre “But it wasn't. You get in my way. You get set on fire. Simple.” He said before pulling the flame retardant shirt up over his head and off. The sweat soaked wife beater stuck to the well defined muscles on his chest. He'd definitely need a shower before going out. He was a bit confused by the now silent assassin. It seemed like Spectre was just staring at him.

He closed his locker and carefully stepped around Spectre. He wasn't about to start shit by shouldering his way through. Spectre could be butt hurt about being set on fire.

Later that night Krystof walked to the local bar with Donnie and Erin. He'd be lying if he said wasn't there to get laid, but as they walked into the bar he knew it'd be impossible. It was all couples and a pack of middle aged woman. He quickly changed goals to chatting and drinking with Donnie and Erin. 

Krystof left once he got a good buzz going. He didn't feel like dealing with a hangover tomorrow. He exited through a side door and swiftly ran into something. He wondered if he was drunk enough to trip over his own two feet. Spectre came out of active camo after a moment of silence. 

“Well I'm surprised to see you here.” Krystof said not expecting Spectre to be the bar type. Spectre was wringing hands together nervously. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my room.” There was a long pause with Krystof just staring at Spectre. He was trying to judge whether this was a joke or not.

“I'm not into guys.” He said awkwardly trying to sidestep around. Not a moment later he heard a couple of clips being undone. She pulled her helmet up off of her head. Long brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She yanked out the pins holding her hair up. It cascaded down to her mid back. Green eyes defiantly glared back at him.

“This better? Are you going to keep standing there catching flies?Say something.” She huffed. Her accent was unidentifiable. Somewhere from Asia? Maybe Russian Krystof guessed. He gave her a devilish smirk before quickly hauling her onto his shoulder. 

She was tiny. Small frame and a full head shorter than him. He started jogging to his apartment only having to keep one arm wrapped around Spectre to keep her in place.

“I. can. walk. you. brute!” She punctuated each word by pounding a fist on his back. He let out a hearty laugh knowing if she really wanted down she'd easily maneuver out of his grasp. He climbed up the fire escape to his apartment. He only had mild difficulty with the ladder at the beginning. Only after running up three flights of stairs did he set her down. He pulled up the window gesturing towards the opening.

“After you M’lady.” He grinned liked he hadn't just carried her three blocks. Another huff of annoyance left her nose before she slipped into the apartment. He crawled in after her shutting the window behind himself.

Spectre set her helmet by the window. Everyone had an efficiency apartment. It was a lot cleaner than Spectre had expected. There were no decorations or personalization in the slightest. No clothes on the floor and the kitchen sink was empty. Everything was immaculately clean. 

Krystof broke her from her thoughts by grabbing her hips and bringing her up against the wall. He leaned down crashing his lips against hers. Her lips responded with the same amount of energy. She could feel the need in his jeans pushing against her lower stomach. His hair was just long enough for her to tangle her left hand in it at the back of his head.

She tilted her head deepening the kiss. She moaned softly and nipped his lower lip. Their tongues met in the middle battling for dominance. Spectre’s free hand went to the buttons on Krystof’s shirt. Deft fingers undid them quickly. Krystof removed his hands from her for a moment to slide the blue button up off his shoulders and to the floor.

His hands avoided her curtain of hair finding the zipper of her suit. He unzipped it and peeled it down to her waist. No bra was needed under the bulletproof padding of her suit. He noted she was very flat chested, but her ass more than made up for it he thought giving it a squeeze. 

He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head in one hand. His free hand went to her breast rubbing and gently running a thumb across her nipple. He broke their mouths apart and trailed wet kisses down her neck. Once he got to the hollow above her collarbone he nipped and sucked with intentions of leaving a mark.

He leaned back surveying his work while catching his breath. Spectre took this momentary distraction to free her arms and flip their positions. Her tongue traced the sensitive edge of a burn scar going across his right pec. Without warning she dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his belt. She pulled his jeans down until his erection sprang free. She stroked him a few times not surprised by how well endowed he was.

She wasted no time licking the underside from base to tip before taking it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip running her tongue along the slit. She started bobbing her head along his cock as his fingers tangled in her hair and stayed resting there. 

“You actually look pretty good on your knees.” He smirked chuckling softly. She rolled her eyes so hard she thought she must've pulled a face muscle. She shut him up in the one way she could think. He let out a low groan as she sank down as far as she could on his cock. She swallowed around him a few times earning a few sharp inhales and gasps from him. Her tongue slid out of her mouth just barely reaching the base of his balls.

He pulled her off. Both of them were panting trying to catch their breath. A thin sheen of sweat covered Krystof’s chest. He kicked his shoes and pants away. He pulled her up wrapping an arm around her waist he lifted her up to peel her suit the rest of the way off. He set her on the bed crawling on top of her. He needed to stall or he wasn't going to last. His hand ran down the length of her side. He trailed wet kisses down her stomach until his face was nestled between her legs. 

He lifted her legs over his shoulders leaning down to give her slit a long lick. She let out a ragged moan tangling her fingers in his hair, short nails gently scraped his scalp. Two fingers entered her tight cunt. He rubbed her G Spot. Her back bowed of the bed as he resumed licking around her clit teasing her. She let out a soft growl tightening her grip on his hair. She ground down onto his fingers moving his head slightly so his tongue passed over her clit.

She held him there as she fucked his face. His bright blue eyes held contact with her green ones the whole time. She started tightening up from an impending climax. She briefly wondered what he'd be like tied up at her disposal. If he'd be compliant and willing to please; or maybe mischievous begging for punishment. She didn't get to wonder too long as his fingers started moving again. Her thighs squeezed his head slightly as as she came with a loud low moan.

He grinned crawling back up her form. He rummaged through his night stand for a moment moving lighters and matches out of the way. He rolled on a condom in record time before lining himself up. He entered her slowly at first gauging her reaction seeing if she needed time to adjust. She wiggled her hips impatiently. He wasted no time picking up the speed.

Soft moans waterfalled out of Spectres lips. The burn from over stimulation and being stretched only added to the pleasure. His cock constantly rubbing against her engorged G spot. They crushed their lips together in a frenzied, sloppy kiss. After another minute of thrusting Krystof let out a low groan as he came. They both stayed there a moment. Spectre’s hair was disheveled and sticking up at odd angles. A light blush spread across her cheeks and nose. Krystof’s head was resting down on her chest as he caught his breath

“mohl bych pro tebe spadnout.” He panted to himself.

“ve tvých snech.” She responded laughing. He blushed not thinking she spoke Czech. After another moment he pulled out and got up throwing away the condom. He turned back around to ask if she wanted to shower. He laughed softly to himself when he realized she had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This was my first written smut and one shot. It was made for a friend after we started joking around about Spectre's gender. The last two sentences translated are "I could fall for you" and "in your dreams" but I used google translate so who knows.


End file.
